


The Capering Crusader

by MrProphet



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Capering Crusader

Emilia walked warily through the dark streets, hugging the crowds and holding one hand over the pouch with its precious contents. The Borgias' guards were everywhere, but they were looking for one of Lorenzo's regular messengers; a tough, capable bravo, not a girl with a red dress and her hair in a fillet of silver.

Or so she thought until she was close to her home and realised that she was being followed. Two men were behind her at every corner; the same breed of tough, capable bravos that Lorenzo had chosen not to employ. Emilia was beginning to resent that decision. The stiletto at her belt would settle one of them, but the other would have her before she could pull the blade free.

The crowds offered some protection, but this close to home they were thinner and more inclined to mind their own business. That was one of the downsides of living in a brothel; the neighbours were terrible.

The last alley was empty, but it was a scant hundred paces to the door. Emilia began to run, but a third man stepped out of the shadows in front of her.

“Going somewhere, madonna?” he asked, a knife glinting between his fingers.

Emilia moved her hand to the hilt of her stiletto, but she knew she was caught She turned and saw her pursuers closing in on her.

With a flutter of cloth, a dark shape dropped from the rooftop and slammed both men to the ground. Emilia turned as the third grabbed for her pouch and drove her own blade deep up into his chest.

“You enjoying yourself, skulking about up there?” she accused. “Spying on me?”

Ezio Auditore shrugged. “I just go where I'm told,” he assured her. “I was asked to keep an eye on you.”

“And you couldn't just carry the letter yourself?” Emilia turned with a flip of her hair and walked away.

Ezio hurried after her, leaving the three bravos leaking slowly onto the cobbles. “Heh, Emilia! Wait!”

She turned to look over her shoulder. “The courier doesn't collect this letter until the morning. Somebody should stay with me all night.”

Ezio chuckled. “At last; a pleasant assignment.”

“Someone to keep watch.”

Ezio groaned. “You are a cruel woman.”

She shrugged. “Nobody likes to be the bait.”


End file.
